The Tournament of Sacrifice
by AquaRika
Summary: A new tournament is handed down to the BladeBreakers. This time, there's more to than a loss... a sacrifice of someone or something they hold dear to... What is up with the Astral Lights? And how is the leader connected to the BladeBreakers? [Ch. 4 up]
1. Prologue

AquaRika: Hello! AquaRika here with a new fic! -holds up a banner with a chibi figure of her and waves it- WOOOOOK! And now... let me introduce my muses!!!!!  
  
Raion: Hello!  
  
Sasui: Yo!  
  
Tsukito: -bows- Nice to meet you all!  
  
AR: XD Yeps, my muses! And they are so nice to me!!!!  
  
Raion: Well, here's the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! -.- Darnits.... Ah wells, I don't even own the characters in this ficcy! ONLY Yayori and Teri! And this other character... but I won't say it! The other characters are belonged to their own creators. Which I will like to thank them! ESPECIALLY MK! YOU ROCK! She lends me about six of her characters! WOOK!  
  
Sasui: -scoots closer to AR- Shall we?  
  
AR: Oo;; Let me rephrase that.... SOME of my muses are nice to me!  
  
Tsukito: Onto the prologue!  
  
**Chapter Zero: Prologue**  
  
"Is the plan successful?" asked a cold voice, sitting on an armchair.  
  
A man across from the voice stood, nodding, "Yes sir. _She_ is ready."  
  
"Let me see her...."  
  
The door opened and the light conquered the darkness in the room. A girl appeared, her cold icy blue eyes on both men.  
  
"Perfect," smirked the man sitting down.  
  
"It'll get better!" The man quickly walks towards the girl. "Are you going to fail like the Demolition Boys did?"  
  
"... No," said the girl, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Are you going to fail like _Jing_ did?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"Are you going to fail like _Kai_ did?"  
  
"... No."  
  
The man on the chair smirked wider than before, nodding in improvement.  
  
The man standing continued on, "What is your name?"  
  
"Tari Chen."  
  
"What is your mission?"  
  
"To collect all bit beasts and return them to you. Anyone who stands in my way shall suffer the consequences."  
  
"Excellent. Now," the man turn his back on the girl, "Who do you serve?"  
  
"I serve, and only serve, BioVolt."  
  
The man sitting down laughed, an evil one....  
  
"Perfect."  
  
--------------------  
  
AR: T.T Yes, I know it's short... but....  
  
Tsukito: XD It's a prologue! What do you expect?  
  
AR: -coughs- I think JB expect a longer chappie.... And the others....  
  
Tsukito: Oh....  
  
Raion: Please R&R!  
  



	2. Beginning of a New Adventure Part 1

AquaRika: XD So soon? I mean, the prologue is TOO short! So... here's the first chapter for your pleasing!  
  
Tsukito: Hey... tell them about the...!  
  
AR: Oh yes! If you are new to this series, you don't HAVE to read "The Taiwan Tournament". I can always reintroduce them!  
  
Raion: ... That's kind of hard....  
  
AR: OH WELL! DISCLAIMER!  
  
Sasui: ... I'm not doing it!  
  
AR: OO What?  
  
Sasui: I'M NOT DOING IT!  
  
AR: Oh Tsuki-chan!  
  
Tsukito: AR-chan doesn't own anything in this story! Only Teri and Yayori and this other girl she is not suppose to name! Beyblade belongs to its creator as do the other OCs!  
  
AR: XD TO THE FIC!  
  
**Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Adventure Part 1**  
  
Tyson sighed as he kick back and lay down on the cool green grass, '_Teri... what happened? First... you were there... now, you are gone...!_'  
  
It was true. It's already been about a month since the missing of Teri, Tyson's twin cousin.  
  
..:..Flashback..:..  
  
"What do you mean she disappeared?!" exclaimed Tyson at the police. Kenny continued to look around the area and scan thoroughly... no clue.  
  
Ray and Max looked at Tyson worriedly. "Tyson... don't worry. She'll be okay...." murmured Max.  
  
"NO SHE WON'T BE!" screamed Tyson.  
  
Ray made no comment. He doesn't want to make it worse as it is.  
  
Kai, however, looked at the tree. He took a closer look.... '_What's this? A bullet?_' He touched it and picked it up. '_They... wouldn't dare...!_' After many scanning, he quickly shoves it into his pockets and looked at Tyson.  
  
"We might as well go home and rest. We'll come back tomorrow morning and talk to them again."  
  
With that, Kai walked out of the forest, in deeper thoughts.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai, '_Is he even worried...?_'  
  
..:..End Flashback..:..  
  
Tyson shook his head. Even so she had disappeared, wouldn't there at least be a clue? Every case like this must have a clue! He then looked up at the sky, '_I wonder what's going on with the others...._'  
  
----------  
  
The boy with slate colored hair looked out of his bedroom window. It's like any other day... another day of boys private school. The door creaked open and a boy smiled at his roommate... and his new friend.  
  
"Hey Kai! Ready for that test?"  
  
Kai slightly smiled at him and nodded, "Hey Wyatt."  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little pale."  
  
"It's nothing... I'll just train...."  
  
With training, he meant beyblading. Wyatt knew better. Kai would blade to let out his feelings locked deep inside him. Wyatt nodded and let him go, not letting out a peep.  
  
..:..America..:..  
  
A blonde hair boy sighed as he continued to walk down the busy street. He may stop once in awhile to smile at his fans, but a deep feeling still stuck to him. He finally decided to go home and take a nap.  
  
..:..China..:..  
  
Ray smiles at the improvement the children he taught in beyblading. He has been doing this ever since he got back to China... teaching his friends and children beyblading... every outs and ends.  
  
..:..Unknown..:..  
  
"You understand?" asked an evil voice... belonging to a girl that's sitting down on an armchair.  
  
All other four members nodded.  
  
"Of course, we won't fail you...." said another voice, also belonging to a girl. Her voice was like icicle... cold and piercing.  
  
"No no, Astral Light won't fail you!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.  
  
A deep voice scoffed, "Heh, what if we fail?"  
  
"How can you say that?!" gasped another voice, a young male teenager, "This is-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted the voice from the beginning. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "God.... Fail, you are going to pay!" she muttered.  
  
The deep voice showed no fear and scoffed once again, but fear was in his eyes.  
  
"Now, you guys absolutely understand the rules?"  
  
"Yes," they all said in unison.  
  
"Good, now go!"  
  
..:..Japan..:..  
  
Tyson ran as fast as he can towards his school, hoping that he won't be late. '_Please please please... I don't want to be late!_'  
  
Too late. The tardy bell rang and Tyson slammed the door open.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he cursed. Kenny shook her head and sweatdropped. The other students laughed. The teacher pointed at his desk, "I'll see you after class."  
  
..:..America..:..  
  
A girl groaned as she took out her map, finding her way around the city she's in. Her light blue in a short wolf-like manner and having a ponytail similar to Ray's flew along with the gently blew wind. Her brown eyes quickly scan the map.  
  
'_Why?_' she screamed in her mind, '_WHY?_'  
  
Yes, you can pretty tell how much she hated this city, due to that she's lost!  
  
..:..China..:..  
  
A young girl with long dark violet hair laughed as she petted the nearby birds. But something... or someone... stopped her. Her gold-yellow eyes narrowed as a voice ran through her mind....  
  
'Get back to the mission....' the voice cooed.  
  
She let out a big smile, "Okay Raiju!"  
  
..:..Japan..:..  
  
Two males walked down the street, one behind the other. One cursed under his breath for being stuck with the other male. This boy has short reddish-brown hair with clusters of bangs on the right. His dark crimson eyes kept on staring at the other one... as if he is trying to pierce his body.  
  
The other sighed and continued on down the streets. His cold navy blue eyes scan through the crowd. He shifted his rectangular glasses, due to the crowded people were TOO crowded. The image completed with his dark brown crew cut hair.  
  
He then turned around and faced the dark crimson-eyed boy, "They are not here...."  
  
The other boy let out a small gasp. "Oh no! What are we going to do now?" He said this with a mock in his voice, as if he IS shocked.  
  
The dark brown haired boy glared at the other and clenched his teeth, "We'll... still... carry... out... the mission... under... her... orders...."  
  
"Bah, who needs her? She's a bitch...." He let out a smirk.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"ITAI!!"  
  
He, again, shifted his glasses up and laughed, "That's what you get for insulting our leader!"  
  
"Like I care...."  
  
He raised his paper fan, "Don't make me...!"  
  
..:..China..:..  
  
Hours passed, and Ray let his "students" off for the day. He continued down the road and planned to buy some groceries. He stopped. On the side of the road, a young girl continued her search for... someone.  
  
"Um... do you need help?"  
  
The girl with dark violet hair looked up and smiled at the Ray, "No thankie! Raikou is fine!"  
  
'_Raikou, eh?_' he thought to himself. Ray smiled at the girl and walked away.  
  
Raikou let out a small smirk, "After all, Ray helped Raikou find him!"  
  
..:..America..:..  
  
"Hm... This is too easy...." the girl with light blue hair. She placed a finger on her right cheek. She sighed and let out a smile, "Thank you, God! You just made my life easier! And I'm ready!"  
  
With that, she ran off, away from a certain blonde haired boy....  
  
..:..Japan..:..  
  
"I found him!" exclaimed the navy blue eyed boy, pointing to a boy with a green uniform on. The other one smirked, "I want to take him on."  
  
"Just remember what she wants, Lyosuke...."  
  
Lyosuke nodded and ran off. The other one looked around and slowly walked off, finding his victim....  
  
----------  
  
"She's such a pain in the ass!" Tyson moaned.  
  
Kenny looked up from Dizzi and sighed, "Be nice...."  
  
"Yeah, be nice!" said a certain voice.  
  
Tyson jumped up and let out a cocky smile, "HILARY!"  
  
Hilary let out a smirk at the blue haired boy, "You know... I can make you do all the clean up in the classroom!"  
  
Tyson let out an 'eep' and eyes widened even more.  
  
"I thought so!" She sat down next to Kenny and smiled.  
  
"This? God, how pathetic...." murmured the dark brown haired boy. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"If this is REALLY the guy that she said.... Then... he shall do."  
  
He walked off... his mind on the plot....  
  
--------------------  
  
AR: Ta-da! The first chapter done!  
  
Tsukito: Got anything to say, boys?  
  
Sasui: ....  
  
Raion: No, Miss Tsukito!  
  
Tsukito: -smiles- So polite!  
  
AR: -pushes them out of the way- PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	3. Beginning of a New Adventure Part 2

AquaRika: XD After a LONG wait... the second chapter!! throws some random confetti  
  
Tsukito: o.o Wow... this chapter is pretty long....  
  
AR: XD And it'll get LONGER!!! -runs around-  
  
Raion: -sighs- Who gave her the sugar?  
  
Sasui: Uh... Max?  
  
Tsukito: BUT MAX IS NOT EVEN HERE!!  
  
--Outside...--  
  
Max: -throws a bag of sugar away and runs of-  
  
--Back inside...--  
  
All the muses: -shrugs-  
  
AR: TO THE FIC!!! -scream this in Sasui's ears-  
  
Sasui: x.x -falls over-  
  
Raion: -sweatdrops- Disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
**Chapter Two: The Beginning of a New Adventure Part 2**  
  
..:..China..:..  
  
Ray continued down the streets with two bags of groceries. He smiled, "I guess Mariah would cook dinner... and Kevin would clean the dishes! Which means that I have to set the table...."  
  
What he didn't know... is that he is being followed... by a girl near his age....  
  
-----  
  
"I'm back!" shouted Ray. Mariah walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "Welcome back! Got all the groceries we need?"  
  
Ray nodded and handed her the groceries. As Mariah grabbed the bags and about to put them in their proper place, Lee walked out, with a confuse look.  
  
"Something a matter, Lee?" Ray asked with concern.  
  
Lee looked up, "Did a girl named Raikou followed you?"  
  
Mariah stopped, "'Raikou'?"  
  
Ray cocks his head to one side, "I _met_ her... but I didn't know she followed me back home!"  
  
"Well then... she's outside!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ray, Mariah and Lee ran out of the house and to see Raikou. She took her dark yellow colored visor and wore it backwards. An 'R' is shown which stands for name. And on the front (which is currently in the back since she is wearing it backwards!) wrote 'Raiju'.  
  
"Raikou say hi to Ray!"  
  
"Uh.... Hi?" Ray said with confusion.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mariah, with a firm voice.  
  
"Raikou want to beyblade Ray!" she laughed.  
  
"'Beyblade'?!" Lee stammered, "But.... Do you even know who he is?! He's Ray!"  
  
"Raikou know! Yes, she knows! But Raikou want to test him!"  
  
Mariah giggled at the things Raikou said. "Hey Ray...." she whispered, "Go easy on her!"  
  
Ray nodded and approached the nearby dish, "Ready, Raikou?"  
  
..:..America..:..  
  
Max finally stopped at the front door of the BBA. As he reached for the door, a blade was thrown and hit the door, about an inch away from hitting Max's head. His eyes widened, "What the-?!"  
  
"Hey! Want to beybattle?" asked a voice.  
  
Max turned around and saw a girl around the age of fifteen with light blue hair. She called her blade back and caught it.  
  
"Beybattle? Me?"  
  
"No duh! I want to..." she let a smirk, "... test you!"  
  
"Test me? Hey! I'm part of the team that's the world champion! What is there you want to test me?"  
  
"You'll see, little Maxie!" chuckled the girl, a smirk still drawn on her face, "For now... let's find a dish and let it rip!"  
  
..:..Japan..:..  
  
Lyosuke continued to study the slate haired boy.  
  
'_Hm... Kai Hiwatari.... He looks so pathetic... and weak...._' He smirked, "Stupid bitch.... 'He's so strong! You better be careful!' Well... be careful my ass, bitch!"  
  
He let out a sneeze. He rubbed his nose and groaned, "Man.... If Ken was here... he would whack me with that paper fan of his!" He let his mind wander off of that subject and pulled out his blade and launcher. "Get ready...."  
  
-----  
  
Kai crossed his arms as Dranzer continued to spin around the dish. 'Dammit! It's still not good enough!'  
  
"FLAME SABER!"  
  
Dranzer came out of his blade and let out a roar. Once Dranzer is about to attack a nearby tree... something stopped them dead in their tracks. A blade flew by Dranzer, making him retreated back into his blade. Kai growled and turned around, "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
Lyosuke appeared and let out a smirk, "So, you are the infamous Kai Hiwatari... pathetic!"  
  
Kai growled and picked up his blade, "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"A test.... If you are not a chicken!"  
  
-----  
  
Tyson groaned and stood up, "I'm going home and train!"  
  
"Again with those whatcha-ma-call it?" sighed Hilary.  
  
"It's called, 'beyblade', Hilary!" corrected Kenny.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"I'm just gonna go, alright?" Tyson gave them a confronting smile and took a step. A sudden _whoosh_ was heard. A different shade of blue blade had stopped Tyson in his tracks. A boy with glasses, Ken, walked out and called his blade back.  
  
Kenny instantly stood up, "Who are you?!"  
  
Ken didn't make a sound, but he stared at Tyson. He let out a smile, "Want to beybattle, Tyson Kinomiya?"  
  
Tyson's eyes widen. He also let out a smile, "OH YEAH!"  
  
"TYSON!" exclaimed Hilary.  
  
"Did you even think what kind of blader he is?!" screamed Kenny.  
  
"Your little friend is right," smirked Ken, "What if I kick your ass?"  
  
"Dream on! I'm the world champion!" chuckled Tyson.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, "You ask for it!"  
  
..:..Unknown..:..  
  
The girl crossed her arms and has her icy blue eyes on the TV screen. The first screen is Ray, second with Max, third with Kai, and the forth with Tyson. She let out a smirk.  
  
"Ray Kon... the Chinese boy with the bitbeast Driger...." The screen of Ray then switched to Raikou, "Don't go easy on her, Kon... or your blade will be hurt very badly!" She then turned to the second screen, Max positioning himself.  
  
"Max Tate... a American boy with Draciel." The screen switched to the girl with brown eyes, "Drop your defense just one percent, and you are doomed!" She turned to the fourth screen, seeing Tyson smiling.  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya, a Japanese boy with the spirit of Dragoon." The screen switched to Ken, putting his blade to the launcher, "If you continue to battle with your mind... prepare to suffer the pain of defeat!" She finally turned to the third screen that showed Kai accepting Lyosuke's challenge.  
  
"And Kai Hiwatari... the Japanese boy with the bitbeast Dranzer.... Who also failed to take Black Dranzer...." the screen now switch to Lyosuke, "If you even give in one bit... you'll have the taste of loss in a instant...."  
  
The door slammed open, having a man figure outlined in the doorway. He walked up behind the girl and placed both his hands on her shoulders, "How's the mission?"  
  
"Perfectly...." She muttered, her eyes on Kai. The man let out a smirk, "Any questions so far?"  
  
"Yes... where is that so called Teri Chang?"  
  
"Ah... the elite beyblader... we killed her...." the man chuckled evilly. The girl looked at the man and then at the screen of Kai. A smirk draws to her mouth.  
  
"Wonderful...."  
  
"Any other questions?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes.... Is Kai even worthy of _grandfather_?"  
  
"... No... He was never loyal to him...."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," sighed the girl, "It's such a waste to go to that so called BladeBreakers and drop Grandfather's plan!"  
  
"Yes... it is, is it not, Miss Tari?"  
  
Tari have her eyes on the man, letting a wider smirk, "I bet that Kai will have a surprise later on!"  
  
--------------------  
  
AR: T.T And to the sad news.... I'M GOING TO TAIWAN!!!  
  
Raion: -sweatdrops- Go to her blog for more information... if you are clueless....  
  
Sasui&Tsukito: R&R!!!!!! 


	4. The Others

AquaRika: Hello hello! AR here and I'm back at last! XD Miss me?  
  
Sasui: ... I'm not sure if any one would read this story now....  
  
Tsukito: Sasui! How can you say such things!  
  
Raion: Well... school is starting....  
  
AR: -listens to their arguments- -.- Hm... this'll take a while.... Until then... disclaimer in the beginning of the chapters! Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Three: The Others**  
  


..:..Taipei, Taiwan..:..

  
  
A sky blue haired girl sighed as she leaned back against her chair. Class dragged along with the teacher chattering about their midterms exams.  
  
A light tap on the shoulder made the girl sit up straight. A white piece of paper folded up was passed onto her. She silently opened it and scan it through with her lavender eyes. A smile was drawn on her face. She faced her light green haired boyfriend and gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
-----  
  
The girl stood outside of the door, patiently waiting for her boyfriend. He appeared and smile, his ocean blue eyes twinkling, "You sure you want to, Yayori?"  
  
Yayori nodded, "Of course, Ramy! I don't want to decline any offer of beyblading!"  
  
"Beyblading? Count me in!" exclaimed a voice. Both teenagers turned around and to see a girl with long blackish-cobalt blue hair and dark crimson eyes.  
  
"Daisuke! How's algebra?" Ramy asked politely.  
  
"Horrible, as usual!" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Maybe because you slept through it, my dear adopted sister!" giggled Yayori.  
  
"DID NOT!" protested the older sister.  
  
"Oh yes, you did!" argued a voice.  
  
Daisuke turned around and faced her other younger adopted sister, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, JING!"  
  
Jing have spiky silver hair with blue eyes. She use to have purple hair, but was changed after Yayori and Daisuke tried to convince her to actually change the hairdo. Which they did... with some problems....  
  
Jing let out a smile and laughed, "Just kidding! You were paying attention... just not THAT much!"  
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about Ray!" exclaimed Yayori.  
  
Daisuke blushed furiously, "I-I... I didn't-!"  
  
"Don't tease her, you guys!"  
  
Ramy glanced at the voice that belonged to his older brother. "Ryo!"  
  
Ryo didn't change a bit. Like his younger brother, he has ocean blue eyes and light green hair, but spiked up.  
  
A girl appeared behind Ryo. "Did Dai-Dai miss Ray?" she giggled.  
  
"Mika!" whined Daisuke.  
  
Mika giggled even more. Her straight chocolate brown hair shook a bit as her crystal blue eyes were on Daisuke.  
  
"Don't worry. You are not alone on missing a boy you love!" Mika then winked at Jing.  
  
Jing blushed furiously, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Yayori rolled her eyes, "Jeez... you guys can't ever change!"  
  
"And that's a fact!" laughed Ramy.  
  


..:..Taichung, Taiwan..:..

  
  
Blonde with blue streaks hair flow along with the wind as blue eyes glared at its opponent across from the dish. The girl quickly put up her hair into a messy bun and pulled out a solid blue blade with green and red flames on it. She set the blade onto the launcher and smirked, "Ready?!"  
  
The opponent also let out a smirk. His slightly spiky black hair with frosty blue also blew with the wind as his left dark red eye and right frosty blue eye were on the girl. "Always ready!"  
  
"GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS!" shouted another girl, "This is a death match. Loser has to clean the dishes! Got it, Blade?"  
  
Blade nodded.  
  
"Trin?"  
  
She also nodded, her eyes still on Blade.  
  
"Alright then! LET IT RIP!" Her emerald green eyes watched the two blades ram into each other and started to attack. The wind blew a little harder, messing up the girl's hair. She pulled a strand of black with red streaks hair behind her ear.  
  
"Tara is having fun?" asked a girl with platinum silver hair and bright crystal blue eyes.  
  
Tara faced the girl, "Yes, I am, Wolfe!"  
  
Wolfe smiled and faced the two girls sitting next to her.  
  
One girl smiled back, her blue eyes lighting up. She let her long black hair with the tips red cover her face. She doesn't mind... for a while, anyways.  
  
The other one yawned with boredom. "Can we get this over with?!"  
  
"Be nice, Alexandra!" laughed the blue eyed girl.  
  
"CALL ME "ALEX", EVA!" growled Alex, the blonde hair and green-eyed girl. She leaned against a wall and continued to watch the battle between their team captain and their male teammate.  
  


..:..Osaka, Japan..:..

  
  
A girl around the age of sixteen laid on the couch, tossing her beyblade between her hands. She let out a huge sigh, "I'M BORED, DARNIT!"  
  
"I know how you feel...." muttered a fifteen year old, brushing her brown hair with blonde highlights. She then stood up and put it into a high ponytail, "Saku has gone back home to Ian... and I don't even know where Natalie went!"  
  
Sarah Sei blinked at the pale green-eyed girl, "Andy... how long has it been that Natalie 'disappeared?'"  
  
"How would I know? She didn't even speak to me!" Andrea said with a hint of frustration.  
  
The pink haired girl finally stops tossing her beyblade and stood up, walking towards a shelf. Her light purple eyes set on a picture frame. A smile crept to her lips, "I miss them so...."  
  
Andrea walked towards Sarah and stare at the picture. The picture showed every team that entered the tournament in Taiwan... BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics, Demolition Boys, Dazzling Dolphins, Harmony Elements, Dark&Light Bladerz and the Zodiac. She let out a small scoff, "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"... Maybe Natalie... she didn't have much friends...." mumbled Sarah. Andrea gapped at her teammate. Sarah brushed her pink hair and set the picture down, walking away to the kitchen. Andrea laid her eyes on the picture once again.  
  
_'Maybe... what Sarah is saying is true.... She didn't really have a important person in her life....'_  
  
The highlights hair girl shook her head and walked to the backyard to train.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tsukito & Sasui & Raion: -still arguing-  
  
AR: ... I just sometimes wish I can punch them out.... -sighs-  
  
Yayori: -pops out of nowhere- I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! -puts on a big smile-  
  
AR: O.O Yori....  
  
Yayori: -winks- Read and Review everyone!!  
  
Tsukito & Sasui & Raion: -stops fighting- o.o SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!?!?! 


	5. Battle of the Day

AquaRika: AHHHH!! T.T Gomen-nasai!! I haven't updated for quite a while, ne? My deeeeeepest apologies! So, I present to you a very long chapter of "The Tournament of Sacrifice"! And hopefully… I'll continue to write if I'm not overloaded with homework. Darn them….

** Chapter Four: Battle of the Day **

..:..Japan..:..

"Your little friend is right," smirked Ken, "What if I kick your ass?"

"Dream on! I'm the world champion!" chuckled Tyson.

Ken rolled his eyes, "You ask for it!"

With that, he pulled out a different shaded blue blade; dark at the bottom and getting lighter at the top. Along with it is dragon-like attack rings. Tyson pulled out his usual white blade with a picture of Dragoon in the middle. Kenny opened his laptop and fixed the small camera at the two bladers. "Dizzy, try and record the whole battle."

"Way ahead of you, Chief!" exclaimed Dizzy.

Hilary placed both of her hands on her hips, "Who is he anyways?"

"Beats me!" Dizzy said as she set up the camera screen on the computer.

"Three," started Ken, "two, one... LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson, launching his blade.

Ken followed suit and crossed his arms, _'All this training with the others better be worth it....' _

Tyson smirked, "Dragoon! It's time to fight head on!"

The white dragon arose from its slumber and let out a mighty cry. Tyson let out a smile, "What do you think?"

"Impressive," comment Ken, sniffing, "But watch mines!"

Cold navy blue eyes set on his multi-blue colored blade, "Artic! Arise from your sleep!"

Kenny's eyes widened as a bright light flash through the sky. Hilary shut her eyes tightly and flinched, "What's going on?!"

"The bit beast is out! He has one!" exclaimed Kenny, "Dizzy, are you getting this?"

"Yes, but there's no data!"

"No... data?!"

Dark navy blue eyes stare at the new bit beast in front of him. A light tint of pale blue artic fox howled. Its eyes opened, cobalt blue eyes on Dragoon. Dragoon stare back with its cold blue eyes. Tyson let out a soft growl.

Ken released a cool smile, "Artic... it's time to show what we've been working on.... **ICICLE TUNDRA **!"

The lone wolf howled and icicles appeared, floating off the ground. Soon, the cement ground turned into snow ice. Hilary let out a small gasped as she slightly jumped up.

"What is this?!"

"It's not a magic trick...." muttered Kenny, "It's actually for real...."

Tyson couldn't move, his amazement drawn into the winter scene around him. The artic fox ran towards Dragoon, the icicles following him. Dragoon quickly went to defense mode, bracing himself for the attack. Artic leaped over Dragoon, having the icicles attacking the dragon head on. Tyson laid his blue eyes back to his bit beast.

"Dragoon! Hang on!"

"Oh, too bad... your little dragon is just too weak...." chuckled Ken, adjusting his glasses.

The white dragon let out a weak roar, scars all over its body. Soon, a bright light shone over Dragoon. It soon dispersed and returned back to its blade. Tyson's eyes widened, with fright and shock. Ken called back his blade and shove it back into his pockets.

"This is a waste of my time. If this was a _real _ tournament... you'll suffer like hell...."

"Tournament?" Kenny asked, standing up, "There's a tournament?"

"... I'll let you think about that, yes?" He said, walking off.

Hilary walked up to Tyson, her eyes on Ken. She soon have her brown eyes on her classmate. She opened her mouth, but shut it once again, not knowing what to say to him. Tyson balled his fist tightly until his knuckles nearly turned white. He shut his eyes, holding back his tears.

"DAMN IT!"

-----

"A test.... If you are not a chicken!"

It was Kai's turn to smirk at the mysterious boy.

"Heh... I'm not chicken... I'll show you who's going to win this battle."

"Oh, thank you. It's going to be me anyways." With his remark, he commanded his blade back and set it onto his launcher. Kai followed the lead and concentrated.

"Three... two... one...." counted Lyosuke.

"GO DRANZER!" commanded Kai, launching the blue blade.

Lyosuke ripped the cord, having his blood red blade with phoenix-like attack rings run around the dish.

"Time for you to test defeat!" exclaimed Lyosuke, pointing at the BladeBreakers' leader, "CRIMSON! ARISE!"

A blood red falcon with two golden horns and long talon arose from its slumber. Opening its orangey-red eyes, the scene is somewhat mystical to Kai. The arrogant leader shook it off and growled.

"DRANZER! **FLAME SABER**!"

The red phoenix appeared, sounding off its battle cry. A flame-like aura surrounded Dranzer, flying towards the falcon with high speed.

Lyosuke smirked, "**FLAMING STARS **!"

The color of red surrounded Crimson. Its wings spread opened, making many redish-orange stars appear. Kai's eyes widened.

"NO!"

"ATTACK!" commanded Lyosuke.

The stars flew towards the phoenix, piercing through its wings. Kai slightly winced at the pain he is seeing before him. Dranzer let out a weak cry for mercy... but it didn't stop.

Before the two-toned blue haired boy knew, the battle was over. His blue blade flew across the dish and landed near his feet. Lyosuke called his blade back and let out a huge smirk with victory, chuckling softly.

"Well well well... looks like the leader is weak. You are disqualified."

Kai's gray eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh nothing. I'll leave you to your suffering."

He then slowly walked away, disappearing with the wind.

The lonely blader bends over and picked up his blade. He stares at Dranzer for a long time. He gripped tightly on his blade and screamed on top of his lungs.

..:..America..:..

"Test me? Hey! I'm part of the team that's the world champion! What is there you want to test me?"

"You'll see, little Maxie!" chuckled the girl, a smirk still drawn on her face, "For now... let's find a dish and let it rip!"

"No problem! Just follow me!" exclaimed Max. He opened the door of the BBA, gesturing her to come in.

As she continued to follow the defense blader, her eyes scanned around the doors and many clear windows that showed scientists studying over beyblades.

"Maxie!" exclaimed a woman's voice.

Max smiled cheerfully, "Mom!"

The girl looked away, _' Great... just what we need.... '_

"Who's this?" asked Judy, looking at the girl.

"Well...." stammered Max, glancing over at the mysterious blader.

"I'm Keisuke," she instantly answered, "But that's not the point! Let's battle!"

_'Man, she's impatient! '_ thought Max.

-----

After many minutes, both bladers stood on each side of the dish. Judy nodded at one of the workers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" exclaimed Max.

"Three...." Keisuke pulled out her white blade with dragon-like attack rings in different shades of blue.

"Two...." he muttered, pulling out Draciel.

"One...." Judy counted over the intercom.

"LET IT RIP!" exclaimed the bladers, sending the blades into the dish.

Draciel took defense in the middle of the dish as Keisuke's blade ran around it. She sighed, "This is so stupid yet boring," she muttered.

"What?" Max blinked with confusion.

"Fear the dragon that will haunt you forever!" she screamed, "LUMINOUS! ARISE!"

Max stared at the bit beast before him. Luminous is a large white dragon with purssian blue eyes. Judy's eyes widened.

"Are you getting the data?!"

"No results!"

Judy quickly faced the man, "What...?"

The blond-haired boy couldn't move... he was in shock.

" **CRUSHING LUMINOSITY**!" shouted Keisuke, pointing at Max's blade.

"Maxie!" exclaimed Judy over the intercom.

"Draciel! **VIPER WALL**!"

Just before the purple turtle can even make her appearance, the white dragon took charge, shoving the blade out of the ring. Keisuke smugly smiled with improvement, picking up her blade.

"You know... you are not tournament material."

Max blinked, "What?"

"... I hope you learned your lesson... the tournament in Taiwan was just smothering you. Our tournament is harder."

Keisuke turned her heel and walked off. Judy stood frozen in her place.

_'What's... going on...?!'_

..:..China..:..

"LET IT RIP!" shouted Ray, launching his blade. Raikou followed suit and launched her blade also. After several seconds, the young girl can only smile... a smile that says, "I win!".

"And Raikou wins this match against Ray!"

Mariah blinked with confusion as Lee set his dark eyes onto the dish. Ray's golden cat-like eyes widened with disbelief. How can this be possible? The dish is shattered to pieces, and only Raikou's beyblade spun in the middle. The black-haired boy's blade was broken to pieces.

"Driger!" Ray exclaimed, retrieving it.

Raikou smiled, "Raikou is guessing that Ray will lose in the upcoming tournament, right?"

"T-tournament?" stuttered Mariah.

The fifteen-year-old girl brushed her dark violet hair as she watched Ray slowly grab the pieces of his white blade.

"Oh! Raikou must leave now, or Raikou's leader will be mad! Raikou says bye!"

With that, the young girl ran off, leaving the three Chinese teenagers alone. Ray slumped down with defeat, replaying the battle over and over again in his head. Mariah glanced over at Lee. Lee sighed.

"C'mon, Ray.... Let's go and fix your blade."

-----------

AR: And there it is! Again, I'm sorry about the delay… high school can really kill you…. I just bet that there's no more readers now… they have given up hope on me! Please Read and Review!


End file.
